Forbidden
by ashkashbgash
Summary: He was the leech sucking the life from her, she lets him have all the power. She knows she can't quit him over time.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song, HSM, or anything else Disney related. Just the plot :)  
**Inspiration**: This dance: http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=Q_Lv_Feui8c (without spaces of course)  
**Summary**: He was the leech sucking the life from her, she lets him have all the power. She knows she can't quit him over time.  
**Note**: I hope you like it! It's my first time writing something like this, let alone my first posting.

* * *

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon  
I can't face down, it's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Kelly Clarkson_, Addicted_

_---_

Addiction is defined as the condition of being habitually or compulsively occupied with or or involved in something.

Since the beginning of time, our beloved mankind has always had an obsession with what he could not, or should not have. Adam and Eve were tempted by the serpent in the Garden of Eden to experience firsthand the delicacy that of which was the forbidden fruit, the tang of the fruit too sweet to resist; their attempts were futile.

Gabriella Montez was no exception.

Tonight would be the night that she would learn that the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it; resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing with the things it has forbidden for itself.

It began in high school, her dangerous addiction to none other than Troy Bolton himself.

She couldn't even remember when it all began, the only thing she knew is that it had gone on for far too long. She was overridden with guilt at knowing the fact that she would continue to creep out in the middle of the night to see him and spend those nights with him, some filled with nothing but love and his gentle mannerisms and the others filled with heated passion, while he's completely transformed and gives it to her rough. Thinking back to the nights with the latter involved, her eyes gleam with memories and as much as she tries to fight it, a smirk creeps onto her mouth and tugs at the corner of her lips. As time passed, the guilt was washed away, for the feelings of the pleasure, both physical and emotional, surpassed any feelings of regret she could have had. But now, as it now reaches its 8 month mark, the time has come. She'd look straight into those ocean blue and at times, navy, eyes of his and tell him 'no'. No more, she'd say. She'd planned it out in her head for the most part. She's look into those eyes with nothing but determination and with steadfastness, she'd tell him that it had to stop and she couldn't do this anymore. As much as it'd hurt to cut off the strings and end it all, it had to be done.

But no one told her it would be easier said-- or in her case, _thought_, then done.

She'd insist that it had to be over and he'd do nothing but 'listen' while he's got that cocky grin on his face, telling her simply without words that he would believe a damn thing she was saying.

She hadn't a clue as to why she was so attracted to him. The rivalry between their schools, East High and West High, was unlike any other. He wasn't the Prince Charming he wanted. The only conversation that had was filled with heavily sarcastic remarks and often cursing at each other, which ended with what made her come back to him from the beginning. He didn't offer her anything she couldn't get back at home. So what was the deal? Then it hit her.

She was _addicted_-- to him. He was like her drug; he became her addiction. He had gotten her stuck between her fantasies and reality. He was the demon she couldn't face down. He was the leech sucking the life and blood out of her body. Her sweetest drug. Her only concern was the when and where-- as if the location even mattered-- where she could get her fix of him again. Her obsession wouldn't let her leave. She had let go, stopped fighting, and relinquished the power and control she once possessed into his reins.

Despite this, it had to end. Frequently, as she walked back home through the bitter cold or the humid haze of the night, she'd tell herself that the previous experience would be the last time. No matter how much he wanted it or she wanted it, she knew that if it continued, there would be no end. His reaction would be the same as she imagined. He wouldn't be buying it and she'd be right back to square one. Not this time.

She held her cardigan closer to her as she sat on the park bench, trying to weather the cold chill of this particular night in Albuquerque. She deeply inhaled and exhaled, anticipating the task at hand. She got up and paced back and forth in front of the bench in worry. Had she not been so immensely consumed in her thoughts, one would think she would have heard his approach.

She gasped quietly as his hands grasped her upper arms in a gentle, but firm clasp. She could almost feel him smirking behind her, and his smirk came into contact with her skin as he started nipping on her slender neck, causing her heart to beat rapidly and send a wave of arousal down to her core.

_It's now or never, _she thought. She exhaled once more and turned in his arms, his hands going immediately to her lower back, clasping his fingers there and pulling her closer. She looked up and straight into his hypnotizing eyes, which were already taunting her before words between the two of them had even been shared.

He studied the look in her eyes, her demeanor, and her stance; his eyes darting back and forth. Her hands were unknowingly placed on his chest and subconsciously snaked them up and around his neck, her breath staggering silently. Her willpower, her strength was beginning to crumble... slowly, but surely. Still, no words were spoken. The only sounds that could be heard were her labored breathing and pounding heart.

She shuddered, then whimpered as his hands moved tantalizingly slow in a downwards motion, bringing them to her butt, rounding his hands to cup and lift her cheeks. He smirked at her sounds and slowly closed the already impossible tiny space between them, his forehead touching hers. Her breathing hitched as he squeezed again. She was frozen in her spot, he had done it again.

He hesitated, feeling her warm breath on his own lips. Gabriella waited on him to close the gap, and vice versa. He knew. He knew why she had come to make an attempt to talk to him. She wanted this to be over, and he had hit the spot. He was completely right. He knew deep down she didn't want this to end, and frankly neither did he. Surprisingly, he found a small part of himself wanting much more than this compromise they had going on. But he couldn't let her know that. He knew he could change her decision. He knew she could be easily persuaded.. in more ways that one, of course.

No longer wanting to beat around the bush, Gabriella opened her mouth to speak. She could barely mutter a coherent syllable, before Troy's lips came crashing down on hers. And who was Gabriella to resist?

Not waiting for permission, Troy thrust his tongue into her mouth, making sure to reacquaint himself with each and every crevice of her mouth. Their tongues and souls both battled fiercely for domination. Gabriella felt her knees weaken and buckle, and had it not been for Troy's hands holding her waist in a tight grip, she would have surely collapsed to the ground. In an attempt to save herself, she made the choice to hike her leg up and hook it around his waist, causing him to pull their lower regions closer together, creating the most unbearable friction. He growled at this, removing his lips from her swollen ones down to her collarbone, thrusting her into a nearby oak tree. He pressed his growing erection into, flooding her core with arousal. This time, her other leg went up and around his waist, her ankles locking together.

"Fuck... " she panted. "Don't... stop..." she rolled her eyes, feeling him smirk against her skin at her poor choice of word structure. "You're going to leave a mark..." she pleaded, as he sucked on her velvety skin, soon switching to the right side of her neck.

His big, callous hands snaked up under the light cardigan she wore and up to her mounds, which he lovingly cupped in his hands and kneaded. Gabriella whimpered in pleasure as he smirked against her once more, bringing her hands to clasp behind his neck, subconsciously playing with the small hairs. His hands came back down to her waist, making their way up under the top she was wearing beneath the cardigan, then into her bra. He pinched her nipples, causing her to let out an unruly noise of pleasure. He ripped his lips from her neck, staring dead at her, performing a once over of her, taking in everything from her flushed cheeks, her swollen and slightly parted lips, the love bites on each side of her neck, and her chest that heaved with every breath. His eyes trailed up back to hers and he lowered his lips to hers in a kiss, not rough and raunchy like previous ones, but soft and sensual. He placed one hand beside her head on the tree, his free, agile hand working its way to the sole button of her cardigan, snapping it open and pulling it off her shoulder. He took the same hand, brought it to the small of her back, pulling her forward and more into their kiss as he pulled her hands from his neck to let the cardigan slide from her slender body to the wet grass beneath.

His next move, however, was far from gentle. Their lips parted, creating a small smacking noise. He stared back into her eyes as his head disappeared from view. His mouth left a hot trail down to the waistline of her jeans, letting out a guttural grown as he ripped the thin material right off of her body, earning a shocked gasp from her.

"Goddamn it, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You can't just keep ripping my shirts, you know I can't afford to keep buying clothes over and ov-"

"Shut the fuck up," he spoke. He reached back and unhooked her legs from his waist, and in a split second, tossed her over his shoulder and to the nearest picnic table, throwing her on it and Gabriella's back arched at the harsh contact. He wasted no time in climbing onto the table and hovering over her, her legs automatically moving up his back and reconnecting. His hands were steady at work, one working behind her back to unclasp her black lace bra, and another hand venturing down to the fastening of her jeans. The clasp became undone in record time, tossed elsewhere in the park. He stared down in amazement at the beautiful mounds before him, for he'd never grow tired of seeing those. The task of undoing her jeans would just have to wait. He craned his neck down, his mouth occupying her right breast, one of his hands performing incredibly sensual ministrations against the other. She went wide eyed as his tongue flicked furiously over one nipple and his thumb and forefinger firmly pinched the other. She clutched his hair in her right hand, pressing his head further into her. Her left hand was on the brink of leaving rips in the back of his shirt. His mouth and hand switched positions as he gave the left breast the same devotion, if not more, as he had done this point she pushed him away, and surprisingly, he didn't fight it. It was now her turn to snake her hands under the cotton fabric of his signature white shirt, running her fingernails over each and every excruciatingly defined portion of his body. She maneuvered her hands to the hem and pulled it up for him to take off. He leaned back up, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it in another direction. His lips reconnected with hers yet again, and they both moaned into the kiss as his warm chest collided with hers.

His hands went back to the fastening of her jeans as their kiss made them both equally dizzy. She broke off the kiss in worry that he was going to rip off her jeans as well as her undergarments, and in a flurry of emotions, she brought her hands to rest on his, silently telling him to stop. He saw the worry in her eyes and smirked. He took her hands and pinned them above her head, telling her with his eyes to not dare to move them. She obeyed, but still had the pang of worry in her heart. His agile hands went back to her jeans, undoing them until they rested around her ankles for a split second until she violently kicked them off along with her shoes in anticipation. He let out a .deep chuckle that made Gabriella twitch in anxiety. Troy licked his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her matching lace underwear and brought them down tantalizingly slowly, watching her facial expressions as she wiggled her hips, wanting him to hurry up and quit the teasing.

He brought her legs up in front of his torso as he took the underwear off and throwing it behind him. He scooted her further up the picnic table so that her hair dangled over the edge. He spread her legs apart and pushed them back, creating a 'u' shape. Gabriella shivered, knowing what was about to come. He kissed her on the lips and pecked a trail down to her core. His fingers danced along the inside of her thighs as she felt his warm breath directly on her center. Gabriella gasped when his tongue darted out, giving her clit a short, sharp lick.

"Fuck..." He stuck his tongue out again, snaking it between her folds and moving it up and down before going around it in circles. "Troy.." she moaned quietly. He pressed his lips against her, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick her a few times, gasping each time. He slid his tongue up and down, in and out, repeatedly. She grew wetter and wetter with each motion as his head moved back and forth across her clitoris. He swirled his expert tongue around the little bundle of nerves, making Gabriella's body jolt. He took her sounds of pleasure as encouragement, thus sucking the bundle into his mouth, gently tugging. Gabriella's back arched perfectly as she let out a louder moan than before. He brought two fingers up, separating her folds, and inserting them into her hole. He pumped and curled slowly, soon picking up the pace when she tugged harshly on his hairs. He never stopped sucking, savoring the taste of her. Just as quickly as he started fingering her, he stopped; abruptly thrusting his tongue into her fully.

"Shit!" Gabriella yelled. Troy's tongue remained motionless, allowing her juices to coat his tongue. Mere seconds later, he moved his tongue langurously around her walls. He moved his head slightly, letting his nose brush against her clit to the same rhythm in which his tongue moved. He moved his tongue faster, wanting her to experience this pleasure for as long as she could. Her body jerked violently as she bucked and rolled her hips, her peak getting closer and closer. She gripped her own hair tightly, shrieking repeatedly. With a few more harsh licks and suctions, Gabriella's body stilled as she let out a guttural groan, then relaxing. Troy's tongue continued lapping at the nerves to keep her high going. She breathed in short, harsh pants as her body trembled. He licked her from bottom to top once more before continuing back up her body. He kissed her sweetly, letting her taste herself on his lips. His fingers went back inside her as he pumped slowly.

"Tell me what you want..." he murmured against her lips. Still feeling a little lightheaded from his tongue's performance, Gabriella couldn't form a coherent word. Still panting, she was able to mutter something out.

"You... I want you... I, I n-need... oh God..." Gabriella breathed.

"You what?" Troy teased, his fingers now thrusting in and out mercilessly. Gabriella groaned in a mix of annoyance and pleasure. Her hands gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her.

"I need you...please!" She leaned up, kissing him, the feeling of arousal getting more and more intense. She whimpered in defeat when she couldn't part his lips to get her tongue into his mouth. "Please..." she begged in a whisper. He detached his lips from hers, no longer wanting to wait. She trailed the fingernail of her index finger down his member carefully as she took in the hiss he let out from his mouth. Her small hand gripped him firmly, smirking at the gasp he released. She moved her hand up and down at a good pace from the start, her thumb running over the tip and bending forward to lick him every once in a while.

He sat back up, unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons of his jeans in a frenzy. Gabriella sat herself up, her feet planted onto the table. Deciding he was taking way too long, she yanked his jeans and boxers down simultaneously, taking in the sight before her. She ran a fingernail down his remember, gripping it firmly once she reached the tip. She pumped up and down at a good pace from the start, darting her own tongue out to lick his tip frequently. Feeling his release coming soon, he stopped her. He pushed her back down onto the picnic table, placing her legs over his shoulders. He gripped his member, positioning it correctly while watching her facial expressions. He rubbed his erection up and down her wet core, allowing her juices to coat the tip of it.

"Troy, fuck...," Gabriella whispered. "stop your goddamn teasing. Please... take me now." Her words were enough to send him over the edge. Without hesitation, he plunged himself into her in one smooth, pleasurable stroke, making her back arch and her walls clench him tightly. Waiting on her to calm down, he began pumping slowly.

"Oh shit," she moaned. "Yes... faster, please." Troy was trying to contain himself, wanting her to feel maximum pleasure before he could, but that self-control was slowly dissolving. He pulled out and in the blink of an eye, slammed back into her. He pumped furiously as her body jerked with pleasure. He removed her legs from his shoulders and spread them apart as far as they would go, his hands cupping the hollows of her knees. His mouth moved down to her ear, the echoes of her moans and pants being engraved into his mind.

"Let me hear you." He whispered. He took her hands and intertwined their fingers above her head as he pounded into her.

"Oh...oh, oh, oh..." she purred. "Good God, I-" she couldn't finish her sentence, for his harsh, pleasurable pounding would continuously cut her off.

"I said," he proclaimed, quickening his thrusts, to both his and Gabriella's amazement. "let me hear you..." Her head thrashed back and forth against the picnic table. Her moans increased in volume, frustrating him when she continued to be reluctant. He released her fingers and quickly pushed her legs back farther, her knees almost parallel to her shoulders.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Their hips crashed into each other, more so Troy's than Gabriella's. Her mouth was open in an 'o' shaped, as her fingers raked over his chest, relishing in the feeling of him pounding harder. Troy knew her peak was getting closer, almost reaching her second orgasm of that night. "I'm gonna cum..." she panted. Troy nodded in agreement. His thumb went directly to her clitoris, rubbing in circles frantically, making her walls clench and release rapidly around him.

"Troy!" Gabriella's wall tightened around him as she saw stars beyond her eyes, her orgasm crashing through her. Troy, however, was still pounding for dear life.

"Say my name," he demanded. "Right now." He bit down on her earlobe as Gabriella left a series of red lines down his back. Gabriella's mouth remained as dry as the Sahara, from not once licking her lips to regain some moisture. She did so, making Troy let out a groan.

"Troy," she mouthed, almost inaudibly. He thrust into her harder than ever, her body moving backwards every few times. "Jesus Christ, Troy..." she breathed.

"I can't hear you," he growled, leaning up and bringing her legs to the front of his chest, holding them there tightly by her thighs, making his penetration tighter. He rammed into her as she continued to lose her breath; in all the times they'd been together intimately, he had never been this rough or controlling. As much as she didn't want to admit it...

She loved it.

"Troy! Oh god, Troy, harder!" She gripped the sides of the picnic table and held on for dear life. He reached down to pinch her clit with his thumb and forefinger, sending her into blissful oblivion once more, taking Troy with her. He emptied everything he had built up into her in long, thick spurts, biting down on her shoulder; both of their bodies convulsing. The cold Albuquerque night's air was long forgotten, the physical and emotional heat between Troy and Gabriella overpowering it. Troy collapsed with exhaustion on top of Gabriella, her legs opening so that he could fit. Their chests heaved as they gripped each other tightly.

"What was that you planned on telling me earlier," Troy smirked, knowing exactly what she was planning on saying. He rolled to hover over her, and he began to grind his soft member on her thigh. "about us.. ending this? Or have you forgotten between then and now?"

Gabriella looked up into his dark eyes... she hadn't forgotten. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but not as steadfast as she planned on it.

"Troy, we can't keep-- ohh!"

In record time, Troy had flipped them off of the picnic table, their feet planted on the wet, dewy grass beneath them. Gabriella's hands were braced on the picnic table, and Troy's were on her waist. He pressed himself against her, his growing erection rubbing the contours of her ass cheeks. He took his finger and rubbed between her folds from behind, her juices soaking his fingers from the start. He bent slightly to spread Gabriella's legs apart further, plunging back into her from behind, keeping his steady pace from before. Her body tipped with each thrust, his force becoming too much.

"Oh, fuck me," Gabriella panted as her hair swung around wildly. "Please..."

"What was that, Gabriella?" Troy forced out.

"I said," she moaned, "fuck me." Troy bent to kiss her shoulder blade.

"Gladly." At that particular moment, Troy began ramming into her, holding her hips tightly. He brought her left leg up to become parallel with the picnic table to ensure better penetration.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes!" Gabriella screamed as she reacted to the angle change. Her hands reached back to grab his own, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Gabriella's head turned to meet his own, their lips automatically attracting in a raunchy, heated kiss. He removed his right hand from hers, taking his middle finger, winding it around to the front of her, making its way to her vagina and rubbing her clitoris left and right furiously.

"Oh fuck! Oh... God, yes! Faster... harder!" He pressed his finger down firmly to create pressure before he started rubbing again. "Troy..." she began. Troy found it difficult to get a response out.

"Mhmm..." he murmured.

"Make me cum, make me cum... ohh, please." Her pleading only encouraged him to work more. "Yes, yes! Right there, ohh..." Troy felt her walls contracting around him.

Gabriella felt a sensation.. one much different than usual. Troy continued rubbing rapidly, and before Gabriella could understand the unfamiliar feeling, a stream of a clear liquid squirted out of her.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella shrieked. She squirted out more of the liquid as Troy continued to rub, until she was completely spent. Her body immediately began convulsing after her release, feeling Troy empty himself into her as well. Her hips thrashed wildly, Troy still situated inside of her. They both fell forward onto the table in a heap, panting heavily. Troy pulled out cautiously, not wanting to hurt her. Gabriella remained frozen in her position, trying to come down from her sexual high. She didn't notice that Troy had gone until he turned her around, taking in her expressions.

"Here," he stated handing her the clothing he'd discarded of, minus her shirt. The two had gotten dressed in silence, trying to recuperate and fix their appearances. Once finished dressing, he pulled Gabriella towards him, their bodies flush together. "Now... what were you going to say?"

Gabriella was too entirely spent to even think of the initial answer she was going to give him.

"Just..." she ran her fingers through her matted hair. "Forget about it." She noticed that there was a tingly feeling near her collarbone. In confusion, she ran her fingers over it, trailing over the bite he had placed there. Her eyes widened as she ran her hand on the other side of her neck, finding another one. Her hand immediately reached up, colliding with his cheek as his head jerked to the side as a result of the slap.

"It's fucking bad enough you rip my fucking clothing, now you leave marks?! Jesus fucking Christ, I-" Her sentence was immediately cut off as his lips crashed down on to hers, and as he anticipated: she didn't resist. He quickly snatched his lips from hers, leaving her in a daze.

"It's not like you complained before." He smirked down at her, pecking her lips. With a heavy sigh, Troy took that as an agreement.

Gabriella was going to have to find a way to get away with these scars. She could hide them from her husband, Ryan Evans, or come up with some other ridiculous bullshit lie that he'd most likely believe.

As much as it pained her to realize, she knew she'd be right back to square one. She'd be back with Troy, pleasuring him as he does to her. She'd hoped that somewhere deep down there was some kind of love for her in that heart of his, the kind of love she'd began to develop for him.

She loved him. She loved Troy Bolton, not her husband. She loved Troy, the husband of her best friend, Sharpay Evans-Bolton.

Troy was indeed her addiction. Something always brought her back to him, and it never took to long. She knew she was going to lose herself this way. There have been too many times where she wanted to just turn around and walk away, but it didn't change the way she felt about him at the end of the day.

Ever since the beginning of time, when Adam and Eve were tempted by the serpent in the Garden of Eden to taste the forbidden fruit, mankind had always had an obsession with what he or she could not have.

For Gabriella, the sweet taste of Troy's tongue intertwining with hers, the feeling of him moving swiftly inside of her, the sound of their skin slapping together, the smell of his natural scent that burned in her nostrils pleasurably, and just the mere sight of him made it all worth it, despite the fact that he was forbidden.

* * *

**Soo, how was it? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?**


End file.
